1. Field of the Inventive Concept
The present inventive concept relates to a method for fabricating a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A semiconductor chip may include a combination of transistor types having different threshold voltages. For example, a logic transistor and a RAM transistor, such as an SRAM (Static Random Access Memory) or DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory) transistor, may be combined and used on the same semiconductor chip, and may have different threshold voltages.